T I M E
by nyE.mEh
Summary: [ONESHOT] KRISTAO GS Kedatangan bocah laki-laki dari Kanada itu membuat Tao rutin minum obat.


**nyE & mEh present...**

 **.**

.

.

 _ **T I M E**_

 _ **(Thousand Inches to Meet the Emerald)**_

.

.

.

Author : nYe

Huang Zi Tao & Wu Yi Fan || GS HZT!girl WYF!boy || Rate: T || Romance Drama Friendship Hurt Comfort || They aren't mine, they belong to God of course, but this story is mine

.

.

.

I'm sorry for typo(s)

I'm sorry for the absurd story

I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry...

Just DON'T READ if you DON'T LIKE, please..

.

.

.

 _Jika ulat mampu bermetamorfosa menjadi kupu-kupu meski harus melewati masa kepompong yang lama..._

 _Jika awan hitam bisa berubah menjadi pelangi disore hari meski harus ada hujan deras sekalipun.._

 _Lalu...kenapa kita tidak mencoba untuk membekukan Hidroksida bersama-sama?_

.

.

.

 **Seoul, 2015**

Pagi cerah. Burung peliharaan tetangga Tao berkicau dengan indah. Matahari dengan semangat bergulir dari peraduan. Menyebabkan Tao dengan semangat juga ikut berkicau dipagi ini.

"Astaga aku benar benar tak ingin pindah rumah lagi"

Nama lengkapnya Huang Zi Tao. Wanita dewasa berumur tigapuluhan ini baru pindah kediaman dari Negeri Tirai Bambu ke Negeri Ginseng bagian selatan. Pekerjaan sebagai ibu rumah tangga menuntutnya untuk segera menyelesaikan keperluan rumah yang masih berantakan.

Tao sibuk sejak kepindahannya kemarin. Walaupun dibantu oleh beberapa orang suruhan suaminya, tetap saja Tao merasa lelah. Pagi ini pekerjaannya hanya memindahkan barang ke gudang. Wanita itu kembali mengangkat dan memindahkan kotak-kotak berisi barang yang sudah tak terpakai

Brukkk

Tao menggeram kesal. Bagian bawah kotak yang diangkatnya terbuka dan barang didalamnya terjatuh berhamburan.

Dia berjongkok ingin memunguti barang barang tersebut. Tangannya terhenti ketika meraih sepasang sepatu mungil berwarna hijau.

"Ini sepatu Mei kecil" Mata Tao berkaca-kaca memandangi benda tersebut. Tangannya kembali meraih sesuatu. Sebuah mainan robot berwarna merah yang kemudian dipeluknya.

"Uh, Keviiiin. Aku merindukanmu" Kali ini Tao meneteskan air matanya.

Dia meraih benda lainnya. Tao tersenyum, sebuah album foto masa kecil dan sekolahnya dulu. Tao meletakkan benda tersebut ke atas meja depan televisi, sedangkan benda lainnya dia masukkan ke gudang.

Selesai sudah pekerjaannya, sekarang Tao bisa tidur dengan puas setelah mandi dan makan siang.

Saat akan membuka pintu kamar tidurnya, Tao teringat akan album yang ditemukannya tadi pagi. Dia bergegas mengambil benda tersebut dan membawanya ke kamar.

Tao duduk menyender pada kepala ranjang ketika membuka halaman pertama dari album tersebut. Bibirnya terangkat mengulas senyum ketika melihat foto itu.

Tampaklah seorang gadis kecil yang memeluk boneka panda dengan tersenyum lebar. Di sampingnya berdiri seorang laki-laki yang merangkul bahunya sambil tersenyum tipis. Mereka berdua mengenakan seragam sekolah yang sama. Si gadis kecil dengan mata yang menyerupai mata boneka yang dipeluknya. Si bocah laki-laki dengan surai pirang yang menutup alis tebalnya.

Tao mengusap foto itu.

"Hey tampan. Aku merindukanmu"

 **Beijing, 1993**

"Ayo sayang buka pintunya, kau harus minum obatnya" Seorang wanita berdiri di depan pintu kamar putrinya.

"Tidak mau, ma.. Tao tidak mau"

Wanita itu membuang napas kasar. Menghadapi anaknya yang susah diatur itu sangat sulit. Apalagi juga dibebani dengan berkas-berkas kantor yang menumpuk beberapa hari ini karena harus merawat Tao yang sakit.

"Mama..." Tao memanggil dari dalam.

"Iya, sayang"

"Tao akan minum obat asal besok Tao bisa pergi ke sekolah, bagaimana?"

"Tapi kau belum cukup sehat"

Hening, tidak ada jawaban dari Tao.

Sekali lagi wanita itu membuang napasnya kasar. "Baiklah Tao, kau boleh ke sekolah besok"

Seperti habis diucapkan mantra sihir pintu kamar itu terbuka. Tao memeluk erat mamanya.

"Terimakasih, ma.. Tao sayaaaang mama"

Mama Tao tersenyum membalas pelukan sang putri. "Sekarang minum obatnya dan istirahat. Nanti sore kita ke salon bibi Bo untuk memilihkanmu wig"

Tao melepaskan pelukannya dan menuruti perintah mamanya dengan segera.

"Huang Zi Tao !"

"Shixuuuuuun"

Tao berpelukan dengan seseorang yang dipanggilnya Shixun itu.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali sakitnya, huh? Aku dan teman-teman kekurangan tenaga untuk piket harian. Dasar Tao curang, kau pasti senang berada di rumah sakit."

"Shixun, kau banyak berubah, kau cerewet sekali sekarang"

Tao mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. Mama Tao hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan putri dan anak sahabatnya itu beradu mulut.

"Halo Bibi Huang, apa kabar?" ucap Shixun pada mama Tao.

"Halo juga Shixun, kabar bibi baik. Tapi bibi agak kelelahan akhir-akhir ini. Kau tau kan bagaimana repotnya mengurusi panda kesayangan kita ini" Lirik Mama Tao dan Shixun terkikik geli, sedangkan Tao semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Mama dan Shixun menyebalkan" ucap Tao sambil berlalu menuju kelasnya meninggalkan kedua orang itu.

"Hey Panda. Tunggu aku. Ah bibi, Shixun permisi" Shixun membungkuk hormat pada Mama Tao

"Ya, tolong jaga Tao, ya" jawab Mama Tao.

"Dasar Shixun menyebalkan. Ku doakan matanya semakin sipit, huh"

Tao menghentak-hentakkan kakinya di koridor sekolah sambil terus mengucapkan sumpah untuk Shixun. Ketika berbelok ke dalam kelas, Tao menubruk seseorang.

"Awwwww" Tao menjerit sakit saat belakangnya sukses mencium lantai.

"Maaf.. maaf" ujar seseorang yang bertabrakan dengan Tao. Dia langsung membantu Tao untuk bangkit.

"Maaf, apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya sesorang itu.

"Yeah, tidak terlalu buruk" jawab Tao

Tao memandangi laki-laki itu dari atas sampai bawah. Rambut pirangnya tersisir rapi ke samping kanan. Alis matanya tebal. Sama seperti bibirnya. Tinggi Tao hanya mencapai bahu laki-laki tersebut. Badannya tegap dan berisi, tidak seperti Shixun yang kurus, pikir Tao.

"Tao"

Tao terkejut saat Shixun datang secara tiba-tiba dan langsung menyeretnya masuk ke dalam kelas.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan anak baru itu?" tanya Shixun.

"Oh, jadi laki-laki tadi adalah murid baru. Pindahan dari mana?"

"Kau ini, malah balik bertanya"

"Aku tidak sengaja bertabrakan dengannya" kata Tao sambil duduk di kursinya.

"Lalu?"

"Lalu aku terjatuh dan dia menolongku untuk berdiri"

"Setelah itu?"

Tao memutar bola matanya. Baginya Shixun itu sangat cerewet seperti mamanya. Tapi Tao tetap menyayangi Shixun seperti saudaranya sendiri. Mereka berdua sudah bersahabat sejak balita. Dan persahabatan itu tetap terjalin sampai mereka sekolah ditingkat Junior High School seperti sekarang.

"Yang tadi itu namanya Yifan, siswa pindahan dari Kanada. Kata teman-teman, dia tinggal di sini bersama neneknya"

"Sepertinya tadi aku belum mengajukan pertanyaan itu padamu" ucap Tao

Shixun mengeluarkan buku pelajarannya. "Baiklah, aku tidak akan bercerita"

"Baiklah Shixun, ceritakan padaku semua hal yang aku lewatkan selama aku di rumah sakit" kata Tao sambil mengedipkan matanya pada Shixun.

Shixun tersenyum senang melihat kelakuan Tao. Dia menyerngit saat melihat kepala Tao. "Hey, rambutmu berubah, kenapa aku baru menyadarinya"

Tao menaruh jari telunjuknya ke bibirnya, lalu mendekat pada Shixun dan membisikkan sesuatu.

"Ini wig, Shixun. Kau tau rambut palsu, bukan? Rambutku harus dipangkas habis untuk operasi kemarin. Kata mama rambutku kali ini akan lambat tumbuhnya karena efek obat-obatan yang ku minum"

Shixun hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya mendengar penjelasan dari Tao.

Tiba-tiba para siswi di kelas mereka berteriak histeris. Ternyata Yifan baru saja masuk ke kelas itu.

"Tao, kau jangan dekat-dekat dengannya. Kau lihat matanya, seperti mata hantu yang ada di film-film koleksi jiejie" bisik Shixun pada Tao.

"Itu hanya anggapanmu saja. Kau sudah besar, Shixun. Kenapa masih saja takut dengan hantu" Tao tertawa geli mendengar penuturan sahabatnya itu.

"Aku yakin kau pasti akan berteriak kencang jika bertemu dengan hantu" ucap Shixun sambil berdiri.

"Mau kemana kau?" tanya Tao yang melihat Shixun berjalan akan keluar kelas

"Ke toilet"

"Hati-hati bertemu hantu" teriak Tao.

"Huang Zi Tao! Awas kau" teriak Shixun dari luar kelas

Sekali lagi Tao tertawa melihat kelakuan Shixun.

Tao mengalihkan pandangannya ke bangku sudut kelas yang saat ini dikerumuni beberapa sisiwi. Tao yakin tidak satu kelas dengan mereka, siswi-siswi itu adalah para seniornya. Dia melihat Yifan hanya diam saja ketika diajak bicara oleh para sisiwi itu. Sesekali Yifan menjawab pertanyaan dari mereka dengan sangat singkat, karena kebanyakan Yifan hanya mengangguk atau menggeleng sambil terus memasang wajah datar.

Tao berbalik saat kerumunan itu bubar karena bel masuk sudah berbunyi. Kemudian dia menengok lagi ke belakang. Tao terkejut mendapati Yifan tengah menatap kearahnya. Sepersekian detik, siswa pindahan itu mengulas senyum tipis. Tao membalas senyuman itu lalu berbalik lagi ke arah depan.

Ada sesuatu yang mendesir di hati Tao sekarang. Ini aneh. Tao menempelkan telapak tangannya ke dada. Tidak berdetak dengan cepat, namun getarannya Tao rasakan sampai ke kaki. Perasaannya senang hanya dengan mendapat senyum dari murid pindahan itu.

Rasanya... seperti memakan permen kapas. Tidak, rasanya lebih dari itu.

"Huweeeeeeeee, Shixun jahat"

"Oh ayolah Panda... Kau bisa menyusulku kalau mau"

Shixun masih mengelus punggung Tao menenangkan.

"Eomma dan appa tidak bisa menolak kalau harabeoji yang meminta. Aku pasti akan mengirimi surat untukmu, Tao"

Tao melepaskan pelukannya pada Shixun. Mata sembabnya dia arahkan ke tempat mamanya berdiri sekarang dengan orangtua Shixun.

"Tao, benar kata Shixun, kalian masih bisa berkomunikasi walaupun kami pindah ke Korea. Bibi dan Paman juga akan mengajak Shixun ke sini lagi sewaktu-waktu" ucap mama Shixun.

Mama Tao mendekap putrinya. "Sayang, mengertilah. Harabeoji Shixun di Korea sedang sakit dan saat ini ingin dirawat oleh Eomma Shixun"

Tao melepas pelukan mamanya dan memeluk Shixun kembali.

Ketika bel istirahat berbunyi Tao dan Shixun dikejutkan dengan kedatangan orangtua mereka. Ternyata orangtua Shixun menjemputnya untuk membawanya ke Korea karena kakeknya yang sakit. Orangtua Shixun memutuskan untuk kembali ke negeri asal mereka demi kakek Shixun.

Tao dan Shixun sangat sedih. Tentu saja.

"Shixun, padahal aku baru saja bersekolah kembali hari ini. Huh, berjanjilah untuk tidak melupakan aku"

"Tao, kau tau bukan, aku sangat menyayangimu" Shixun mengucapkannya dengan gugup. "Aku tidak mungkin melupakanmu"

Hati Tao menghangat mendengarnya. Dia melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum sambil merogoh sesuatu dari tas kecilnya.

Sebuah gantungan kecil boneka rusa. "Jaga ini baik-baik"

"Pasti. Tao.. setelah ini namaku adalah Sehun, Oh Sehun"

Shixun menerima benda tersebut dan mulai mengikuti orangtuanya yang berjalan ke mobil menuju bandara. Dia melambai untuk terakhir kalinya ke arah Tao, dan tak lupa.. senyum manisnya yang selalu dia berikan pada gadis bermata panda kesayangannya.

Tao menurunkan tangannya setelah mobil Shixun berbelok ke arah kanan.

Tiba-tiba kepala Tao sangat pusing. Dia menggenggam tangan mamanya erat. Mama Tao panik saat melihat darah segar mengalir dari hidung anaknya.

"Tao" saat itu juga Tao limbung ke peukan sang mama.

"Dokter, kenapa Tao sakit lagi, hah? Dia baru keluar dari sini dua hari yang lalu. Dia bahkan sudah menjalani operasi sampai tiga kali. Apa Anda melakukan yang terburuk untuk anak saya, kenapa Dokter, kenapa?"

"Tenanglah Nyonya Huang, tenang. Semua bisa kita bicarakan dengan kepala dingin"

"Anda lihat putri saya. Dari kandungan, lahir, sampai besar hingga sekarang saya merawatnya dengan sepenuh hati. Sekarang dia terbaring lemah di rumah sakit ini. Dia harta berharga satu-satunya yang saya miliki, Dokter" mama Tao mengusap air matanya.

Dokter Zhou, dokter yang menangani Tao, hanya bisa diam memandang sedih pasiennya. "Saya tau perasaan Anda, saya sudah melakukan yang terbaik, nyonya"

Mama Tao kini sudah lebih tenang. Wanita itu benar-benar mencoba untuk tegar.

"Penyakit Tao adalah bawaan dari mendiang suami Anda, kemungkinan untuk sembuh sangatlah kecil. Tapi saya yakin Tao adalah gadis yang kuat. Dia bahkan bisa bertahan sampai sekarang. Nyonya Huang, takdir itu ditangan Tuhan. Saya yakin, Tuhan sudah menuliskan takdir yang terbaik untuk semua makhluknya" 

Mama Tao terhenyak mendengar penuturan dokter. Dia bangkit berdiri ingin kembali ke ruangan Tao. "Terimakasih dokter, maafkan saya telah berkata yang tidak-tidak"

Dokter itu tersenyum dan mama Tao keluar dari ruangan itu.

Tangan dalam genggaman wanita itu bergerak. Mama Tao mengecup kening anaknya yang baru membuka mata.

"Mama kenapa menangis?"

"Mama hanya sedih melihatmu sayang. Tapi sekarang mama bahagia kau sudah sadar"

Tao mengelus pipi mamanya. "Maafkan Tao yang selalu membuat mama bersedih, Tao sayang mama"

Mama Tao menggenggam tangan anaknya kembali dan tersenyum. "Mama baik-baik saja. Sekarang kau istirahatlah"

 _"Tao, ini untukmu"_

 _"Wah, gantungan rusa. Baba mendapatkannya darimana?"_

 _"Baba membelinya di toko mainan saat ke Amerika kemarin, bagaimana, kau menyukainya?"_

 _"Ya, Tao sangat menyukainya"_

 _"Arghhhhhh"_

 _"Baba, baba kenapa?"_

 _"Tao, maafkan baba, baba harus pergi. Jadilah anak kuat, baba menyayangimu"_

 _"Baba jangan tinggalkan Tao"_

 _"Baba.. Baba"_

 _"Baba di mana?"_

 _"Babaaaa.."_

"BABA"

"Tao"

"Ma.. Tao bermimpi Baba"

Mama Tao menyeka keringat yang mengalir di kening putrinya. "Itu hanya mimpi sayang. Mungkin baba juga sedang merindukanmu"

Tao mencoba memejamkan matanya kembali saat sakit itu datang lagi. Tidak. Tao tidak boleh mengeluh. Tao harus jadi anak kuat seperti yang baba mau.

Seminggu berlalu sejak kepergian Shixun. Seminggu berlalu sejak Tao pingsan tiba-tia di sekolah. Seminggu berlalu juga sejak pertemuan pertama Tao dengan siswa pindahan itu. Namanya... Ah, Tao sepertinya lupa.

Bruk

Tao menabrak seseorang saat berjalan di koridor sekolah. Kali ini bukan si rambut pirang.

"Oh, maafkan aku" ucap Tao

"Apa kau tidak punya mata, bocah. Seragamku jadi lusuh karenamu"

"Tapi aku benar-benar tak sengaja. Aku minta maaf"

"Aku ini seniormu, lebih sopanlah padaku"

Tao melirik nametag gadis yang mengaku seniornya itu. Chan Juan. Tao ingat, dia adalah anak salah satu pemilik yayasan tempatnya bersekolah.

Tiba-tiba gadis itu menarik rambut palsu yang digunakan Tao.

"Haaaa. Ternyata kau tidak punya rambut, bocah. Hey, teman-teman lihatlah gadis kecil ini botak" suara Juan melengking di koridor itu.

Murid lain ada yang ikut menertawakan Tao, ada juga yang menatap iba. Mereka tidak berani menolong.

"Kembalikan milikku" ujar Tao dengan airmata yang sudah menggenang.

Juan melempar wig Tao ke lapangan olahraga yang berhadapan dengan koridor sekolah itu. Para siswa yang sedang bermain sepak bola terkikik ketika Tao mengambil wig miliknya ke tengah lapangan.

Tao berlari sekencang-kencangnya dari sana. Murid lain hanya menatapnya kasihan.

Tao menekuk lututnya ketika berada di taman belakang sekolah. Dia bersender di bawah pohon besar. Tempat ini selalu sepi karena warga sekolah lebih suka menggunakan halaman depan yang luas untuk bermain ataupun hanya sekedar duduk.

"Hiks"

Tao menumpahkan air mata yang mati-matian dia bendung dari tadi.

"Mama.. baba... Shixun ..."

Tao membenamkan wajahnya dikedua lututnya.

Tao terkejut saat seseorang menepuk bahunya. Namun dia tetap menangis ketika mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat seseorang itu.

Seseorang itu berjongkok dan mengulurkan tangannya. Dia menghapus air mata Tao menggunakan ibu jarinya dengan lembut.

Tao terpaku melihat sikap seseorang itu.

"Berhentilah menangis" suaranya bagai mantra yang mampu menghipnotis Tao untuk segera berhenti menangis.

"Namaku Yifan, Wu Yi Fan. Siswa pindahan yang kemarin menabrakmu" ucap seseorang itu lagi.

Si rambut pirang, pekik Tao dalam hati. Yifan ikut menyender pada batang pohon itu.

"Aku Huang Zi Tao" Tao mengulurkan tangannya pada laki-laki itu dan dibalas oleh Yifan.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu, Zitao"

Zitao? Jarang ada yang memanggil Tao seperti itu. Entah kenapa, sekarang Tao ingin dipanggil Zitao oleh semua orang.

Hari ini Tao tidak melewati koridor yang biasanya. Dia lebih memilih melewati jalan belakang gedung itu untuk sampai ke kelasnya. Jujur saja, Tao masih trauma karena kejadian kemarin.

"Huh, selamat" Tao mengusap dadanya ketika duduk di bangkunya.

"Hey, gadis botak. Boleh pinjam rambut palsumu, tidak?" seorang bocah gembul berseru pada Tao.

Teman-teman di kelas Tao tertawa. Tao mengacuhkan ledekan mereka semua. Tiba-tiba ada yang duduk di bangku samping Tao.

"Selamat pagi, Zitao"

"Selamat pagi, Yifan"

Tao tersenyum melihat Yifan pagi ini. Rambut pirangnya dipangkas sedikit, dan itu membuat Yifan kelihatan lebih tampan dari biasanya.

"Aku memang tampan, jadi tidak usah memandangku sedetil itu" ucap Yifan tiba-tiba.

Tao terlonjak kaget, namun dia bisa mengendalikan ekspresinya dengan cepat. "Ya, kau memang tampan...kata senior-senior kita"

Mereka berdua tertawa bersama.

Ucapan Shixun waktu itu ada benarnya juga, mata Yifan itu seperti mata hantu. Tapi bagi Tao, tidak ada tatapan yang memabukkan seperti ketika ditatap oleh Yifan.

Tao selalu mendengar Shixun bercerita ketika dia jatuh cinta untuk pertama kalinya.

' _Rasanya seperti melayang di udara dan dibawa ke negeri atas awan'_

Tao yakin, Shixun tidak bisa terbang seperti burung apalagi sampai ke awan.

Tapi sekarang Tao merasakannya. Dia tidak pernah merasa segugup ini ketika berbicara dengan laki-laki. Dia juga tidak pernah merasa sebahagia ini, yang seperti melayang-layang di udara hanya dengan mendapat senyum dari Yifan.

Sore ini Tao akan pergi ke toko buku bersama Yifan. Mereka sudah cukup akrab sekarang. Tao juga selalu menceritakan Yifan dalam surat-surat yang ditulisnya untuk Shixun. Dan Shixun meledeknya, sama seperti dulu waktu Tao meledek Shixun yang jatuh cinta.

"Zitao, kenapa dari tadi diam saja?"

"Huh? Tidak, aku tidak papa" jawab Tao sekenanya.

Sehabis dari toko buku, mereka menuju taman. Yifan membeli es krim untuk mereka berdua.

"Hmmm, ini enak sekali" kata Tao sambil terus menjilat es krimnya dengan semangat.

"Kalau makan harus pelan-pelan"

Yifan membersihkan es krim di sudut bibir Tao dengan ibu jarinya. Tao terkejut bukan main.

"Yifan" lirih Tao yang masih bisa didengar oleh si pemilik nama.

Yifan melirik mata Tao. Mereka berdua saling bertatapan dalam jarak yang tidak bisa dikatakan jauh.

Yifan yakin tidak punya riwayat penyakit jantung, tapi kenapa dadanya berdegup dengan kencang seperti ini.

Laki-laki yang baru mengecat rambutnya menjadi hitam itu mulai menggerakkan tangannya menyentuh pipi Tao. Halus... entah keberanian darimana Yifan mengelusnya.

Tao bisa pingsan saat itu juga. Jantungnya benar-benar ingin keluar rasanya. Elusan tangan Yifan begitu menghanyutkan.

Begitu tersadar, Yifan menarik tangannya. "Maaf"

Tao tersenyum kikuk dengan pipi yang masih merona.

"Sebaiknya kita segera pulang" Yifan berdiri dan menggandeng tangan Tao.

 _Shixun... sekarang aku percaya bahwa negeri awan itu ada,_ batin Tao dalam hati.

 **Beijing, 1998**

Tao berjalan memasuki sekolah yang dipakainya sebagai sarana belajar sejak tiga tahun silam. Salah satu Senior High School terkenal di kotanya.

Dua minggu yang lalu dia dan teman-temannya baru melaksanakan ujian akhir sekolah. Tao merasa senang dapat bersekolah di sini. Selain karena Tao bisa mendapat banyak teman, dia juga senang karena satu sekolah lagi dengan si rambut pirang. Tidak, Yifan sudah tidak pernah lagi menunjukkan rambut blondenya.

Langkah Tao terhenti ketika rasa sakit itu datang lagi. Tao memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut-denyut. Tao menggigit bibirnya kuat supaya erangan tidak keluar dari mulutnya.

"Zitao, kau tidak apa?" Tao masih bisa mendengar suara yang begitu dikenalnya.

Argghhh.. Akhirnya erangan itu keluar juga.

Pemilik suara tadi memeluk Tao. Dia juga mengelus punggung Tao. Mereka berdua berjongkok di samping lapangan basket sekolah.

Tao menangis menahan sakit yang dideritanya. Lama mereka seperti itu sampai akhirnya Tao mengangkat kepalanya.

"Kau sudah tidak apa lagi?"

"Ya, sudah berkurang. Terimakasih Yifan" jawab Tao sambil menghapus jejak air matanya.

Yifan tersenyum. Kemudian mereka berjalan beriringan memasuki kelas.

"Ma, mana obat Tao?"

"Di atas meja makan sayang, mama sudah mengatakannya tadi"

Tao melesat pergi ke ruang makan dan meminum obatnya.

Mama Tao tersenyum getir memandang putrinya. Efek dari obat-obat itu hanya mengurangi rasa sakit Tao, bukan menghilangkan penderitaan anaknya. Tapi setidaknya dia bersyukur karena Tao tidak pernah sakit serius seperti dulu lagi. Ini semua karena Tao rutin minum obat dan karena Yifan, mama Tao tau tentang semuanya.

"Ma, minggu depan acara perpisahan Tao di sekolah. Mama pasti datang,kan?" ujar Tao sambil berjalan mendekati mamanya di ruang tengah.

"Iya, sayang. Mama pasti datang. Ohya, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Yifan?"

"Kenapa mama menanyai Tao seperti itu?" dengan malas Tao mengambil remot televisi.

"Tao sedang marah dengan Yifan, atau apa?" tanya mama Tao lagi.

"Ma... sepertinya Yifan tidak menyukai Tao, dia hanya menganggap Tao sebagai sahabatnya"

"Yasudah kalau begitu, berarti pernikahan antara kau dan Shixun benar-benar akan dilaksanakan"

"Mamaaaa, Sehun sudah bertunangan dengan Luhan. Gadis China yang tinggal di Korea yang rumahnya di sebelah rumah Sehun" rengek Tao.

Mama Tao tertawa sambil memeluk pinggang putrinya itu. "Iya,mama tau"

"Ma, kepala Tao sakit"

Mama Tao langsung panik. Dia semakin histeris saat Tao kembali mimisan dan tak sadarkan diri.

Yifan berlari sekuat yang dia bisa. Sesekali dia membungkuk maaf pada orang-orang yang ditabraknya di koridor rumah sakit itu. Hingga akhirnya dia mulai berjalan melambat saat melihat Daiyu dan Chun Hua saling berpelukan di depan sebuah ruangan. Dia juga melihat Chang Ying memeluk bibi Huang, mamanya Tao. Mereka semua menangis.

Hati Yifan tidak karuan. Daiyu melangkah mendekatinya dan menepuk lengan kiri Yifan.

"Zitao sedang berjuang untukmu, Yifan" ucap Daiyu sambil tersenyum walau air mata masih mengalir deras di kedua pipinya.

Seorang dokter keluar dari ruangan itu. "Kami akan segera melakukan operasinya"

"Ya, lakukan yang terbaik untuk putriku, dokter" seru mama Tao.

Yifan mendekati dokter itu. "Dokter, apa saya boleh menemui pasien"

Sang dokter berpikir sejenak kemudian mengganggukkan kepala tanda setuju. Yifan segera masuk ke ruangan itu.

Bau obat yang menyengat. Sebenarnya Yifan benci bau ini. Yifan menggenggam tangan Tao.

"Zitao, kau harus bangun. Aku ingin melihatmu menyanyi saat perpisahan nanti" Yifan meneteskan air matanya dan segera keluar karena operasi akan segera dilakukan.

 **London, 2015**

"Gege.. Kevin ge. Cepatlah sedikit. Sebentar lagi pesawat kita berangkat"

"Mei, kau cerewet sekali" laki-laki itu mendengus.

Gadis yang dipanggil Mei itu mengerucutkan bibirnya. Kemudian memasang earphone ketelinganya. Gadis itu berdendang dengan ria.

"Mei, boyband Korea lagi?"

"Iya Paman, aku senang sekali karena pindah ke Korea. Aku akan banyak bertemu idolaku di sana"

"Paman, jangan dengarkan Mei. Dia akan bercerita panjang lebar. Ayo Mei, cepat masuk mobil" seru Kevin

"Huh, dasar. Tadi dia yang lambat seperti siput"

"Aku mendengarmu mengomel, Mei"

Mei mendengus mendengarnya. Saat akan masuk mobil, mei melihat sesuatu di sebuah toko.

"Ge, lihat. Boneka panda" seru Mei.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya kevin di dalam mobil. "Kau merindukan panda kesayangan kita?"

"Hmm" Mei hanya menggumam dan mulai menutup matanya saat mobil mereka berjalan.

 **Seoul, 2015**

Tao mengusap air matanya saat menutup halaman terakhir dari album itu. Tiba-tiba kepalanya berdenyut sakit. Dia segera mengambil obat dan meminumnya.

Ting Tong.

Bel rumahnya berbunyi. Siapa yang bertamu sore-sore begini, pikir Tao. Saat membuka pintu, Tao langsung dipeluk oleh dua orang anak, laki-laki dan perempuan.

"Mama, bogoshipo" ucap yang perempuan.

"Hey, Mei. Kapan kau belajar bahasa Korea?" tanya Tao

"Sudah lama, Ma. Tentu saja karena oppa-oppa nya itu" kata yang laki-laki sambil melepaskan pelukannya dan berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Wah, baba keren sekali memilihkan kita rumah sebagus ini"

"Iya, gege saja yang tidak keren"

"Kalau aku tidak keren maka kau tidak keren juga, Mei"

"Kevin, Mei. Sudah. Kalian selalu saja ribut. Mana baba kalian?" kata Tao menengahi

"Mencariku?" suara bass itu mengalir ke telinga Tao.

"Baiklah. Mei, ayo kita cari kamar kita sebelum acara dramanya dimulai" Kevin dengan cepat menarik tangan saudara kembarnya itu ke atas tangga.

"Kevin" seru Tao

"Kenapa kelakuan Kevin mirip denganmu, Yifan?"

"Karena dia anakku, Zitao"

Tao tertawa renyah. "Bagaimana London?"

"Seperti yang kita pikirkan, Kevin dan Mei senang berlibur di sana"

Yifan mengecup bibir Tao. Menyalurkan rasa rindunya selama dia berada di London.

 **Beijing, 1998**

Empat jam Yifan dan mama Tao masih menunggu di depan ruang operasi. Teman-teman Tao yang lain sudah kembali pulang.

Krekk..

Pintu kayu itu terbuka, tampaklah dokter yang memasang wajah lelahnya.

"Bagaimana dokter? Tao baik-baik saja bukan?"

"Kami bersyukur operasinya berhasil"

Yifan dan mama Tao bernapas lega mendengarnya.

"Tao memang anak yang kuat. Saya bangga dengannya. tao bisa dijenguk besok pagi. Baiklah saya permisi. " ucap dokter itu sambil berlalu.

Mama Tao memandang Yifan dan tersenyum. "Terimakasih Yifan"

Yifan tidak mengerti kenapa mama Tao mengucapkan terimakasih padanya. Tapi dia tetap membalas senyuman bibi Huang.

Acara perpisahan akan berlangsung hari ini. Yifan sudah rapi dengan seragam sekolahnya. Kali ini neneknya kembali datang untuk menghadiri acara sekolah cucunya.

Agenda dari acara ini cukup banyak. Salah satunya acara sumbangan penampilan dari siswa yang meninggalkan sekolah. Tao juga menjadi salah satu dari siswa itu.

Yifan duduk gelisah di bangku penonton. Dia tidak yakin Zitao akan hadir hari ini, gadis itu belum sadarkan diri pasca operasi. Agenda demi agenda telah selesai. Sekarang tiba giliran Tao yang seharusnya menyanyi di atas panggung.

"Baiklah, untuk penampilan selanjutnya. Huang Zi Tao dari kelas 3-2. Beri tepuk tangan yang meriah"

Yifan menunduk memandang sepatunya, Hancur sudah agenda pribadi Yifan hari ini tanpa Zitao.

"Selamat siang semuanya" suara indah itu menggema ditelinga Yifan.

Yifan sekali lagi tidak yakin mengangkat kepalanya. Namun saat bait pertama suara itu menyanyikan lagu, Yifan langsung berdiri dan tersenyum lebar.

Yifan kembali duduk saat mendapat protes dari teman-temannya. Yifan tidak peduli lagi dengan apapun ketika salah seorang temannya mengatai Yifan idiot karena tersenyum lebar seperti itu.

"Terimakasih" ucap sang penyanyi saat lagunya sudah berakhir.

Yifan bergegas ke belakang panggung untuk menemui penyanyi itu.

"Zitao" seru Yifan

"Yifan.."

Yifan memeluk Tao dengan erat saking bahagianya. "Aku pikir kau belum siuman"

"Aku sudah sadar semenjak tiga hari yang lalu. Kata mama, kau pergi ke Kanada"

"Ya, untuk menyelesaikan beberapa urusan"

Yifan menggandeng Tao menuju taman belakang sekolah. "Zitao, ada yang ingin aku sampaikan padamu"

"Apa?" tanya Tao

"Aku menyukai seseorang"

Tao terhenyak, mungkin Yifan mengatakan ini padanya untuk meminta bantuan agar disampaikan pada sang gadis.

"Oh ya? Siapa gadis itu" kentara sekali suara Tao bergetar.

Yifan menghentikan langkahnya dan menghadap Tao. Tangan satunya meraih tangan Tao.

"Aku menyukainya saat Junior High School"

"Daiyu?"

"Bukan" jawab Yifan dengan cepat.

"Juan?" tanya Tao lagi

"Bukan"

"Feng?"

"Tidak mungkin"

"Lalu siapa?" Tao sudah mulai kesal dengan Yifan. Tak taukah Yifan, tindakannya ini menyakiti perasaan Tao.

"Kalau kau menyukai seseorang, jangan mengatakannya padaku, katakan langsung dengan orang itu. Lepaskan aku, aku mau pulang" Tao menghentakkan tangan Yifan sehingga tangannya terlepas.

Saat hendak berbalik, Yifan menggenggam bahunya dan Tao kaget setengah mati kali ini. Yifan mengecup bibirnya.

Tao mengerjapkan matanya dengan mulut terbuka. "Yi-Yifan, a-pa yang k-kau lakukan?"

"Aku baru saja mencium gadis yang ku suka" jawab Yifan gugup.

Tao menatap Yifan tak percaya.

"Wo ai ni, Huang Zi Tao" ucap Yifan.

 _'Kau akan merasakan ribuan kupu-kupu menggelitiki perutmu saat mendengar pernyataan cinta yang tulus darinya'_

Kali ini Tao benar-benar percaya kata-kata ajaib Shixun lewat suratnya tempo hari

.

.

.

 **FIN**

Yahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Special fiction to my beloved mEh

Ini fanfiction spesial buat yang spesial dari yang spesial .. #eaaa

saya tau ini very telat buat #KrisTaoDayEventINA hahahaha..

Ya tapi beginilah adanya.

Abaikan saja kepanjangan dari judul yang ga ada nyambungnya sama sekali ama cerita.

Abaikan saja kata-kata yang aneh itu abaikan...

Tapikan yaaa.. ini tanggal 26.. 2 dan 6 ;D malam jum'at juga, varokah gituuu ;D

Maafkan ceritanya yang very aneh

Saya cuman penulis amatiran soalnya

Ini pertama kalinya ngetik ff KrisTao

Duh sekali lagi maafkan

Oyaaaa Riview juseyooooooo~

.

.

.

 _ **Pasintik, Awal Musim Penghujan, November 2015**_

 _ **nyE mEh^^**_


End file.
